Beyond a Lifetime
by LhizzaMianneKrielle
Summary: This is a story about Love......
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The Past 

Disclaimer: This story is a product of my imagination. I do not own the names, characters, places and incidents and events in the story which are used fictitiously.

Authors note; hello pls bare with me this is my first fanfic plz read and review and i am open to comments and suggestions and if you dont like it i suggest not to read it no flamers plz thank you...

A young man was finding it hard to concentrate while carving on the side of a boulder. A girl was sitting on top of the boulder, her pretty feet dangling in front of him.

"Will you please stay put", says the young man. " I won't be able to finish this before the sun sets. Remember, it's a long walk for us in order to reach home before dark."

"But I'm so excited, can you please bring me down so I can see what you're doing?' nags the girl.

"No, not until I'm done with this" the young man insisted.

The girl pouted, lifted her feet, turned around and faced her back to him. The young man knew she was pissed off but he knew she will forget her tantrums once she sees the finished carving. And he just smiled, shaking his head while looking at the girl's back.

After a few minutes, he stood up and looked at his masterpiece and laughed softly. But he was disturbed by someone weeping and dropped the oval stone he used in carving. He looked at the girl and he saw that she was lying on top of the boulder and her shoulders were shaking because she was crying. He felt guilty so he went around and went up to the top of the boulder and sat beside her.

"gomen-nasai!" said the young man, as he touched her arms.

But she pushed him away. He sighed. So he stood up and pulled the girl in his arms and carried her down. He sat on another big stone at the bottom of the boulder still carrying the girl in his arms.

He hugged her tight and whispered "aishiteru."

The girl stopped crying and started smiling. She sat up straight and whispered back to him, "aishiteru."

And he slowly lowered his head and gave her a kiss filled with longing and passion.

She pushed him gently away and smiled shyly, her face blushing. Then she looked around and gasped. She looked at the guy with a question in her eyes. And he blushed and nodded. He stood up and put her down. They both walked towards the boulder.

It showed a carving of a big heart with both the names sasuke and Sakura and below were the words written in japanese characters.

"I LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVEN DEATH WILL NEVER PART US."

"sakura, promise me this. That no matter what happens we will always love each other and nothing will ever keep us apart. If you and I will be forced apart, I promise you sakura, I will come back for you even after death."

"sasuke, nothing will keep us apart, my love. You and I will always be together forever, even unto our next life."

Haruno sakura and uchiha sasuke were engaged to be married from the time they were born. Both their parents were very close friends and promised that they will match their first born son or daughter to each other.

And finally, it happened on a beautiful morning, when sakura became uchiha Sakura. The people around them were witnesses to the love that they both have for each other. The whole town was invited to the wedding party. The newlywed couple joined their family and their friends in drinking and dancing towards the night.

Both sasuke and Sakura were dancing amidst the cheers and shouts of the townsfolk when all of a sudden a band of bandits in horseback raided their town. You can hear the evil laughter of the men who were burning their houses.

Sasuke holding Sakura closed to him tried to run but there were flames all around them. He held on to Sakura shouting at her not to let go of him until he is able to bring them to safety. But he was unable to see clearly because of the smoke surrounding them. He never saw the falling beams from a burning house that hit both of them. With Sakura in his mind, he was able to remove the beam that was pinning him down. Even in excruciating pain, he tried to crawl and looked for her. He knew that he was unable to hold on to Sakura's hand and that he lost her. He could no longer move. In his mind is the face of his only love, his Sakura.

He whispered . "sakura, our love will never keep us apart. I love you. I promise you that I will find you."

And in his last breathe, he said " And we will be together again."

Because of the impact, sakura was thrown several meters away from sasuke. She was so much in pain but in her mind is the face of her one true love, her husband sasuke.. She was in tears. She could not move.

She whispered "sasuke, we promised each other that we will never be apart. I love you."

And in her last breathe she said, " In my heart, I know we will be together again."

pls review!


	2. The Continuation

Chapter 2 The Continuation 

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This story is a product of my imagination and I do not own the names, characters, places and incidents and events in the story which are used fictitiously.

The changing colors of the leaves showed the many seasons that have passed. Old trees have died, new trees have grown. Amidst the many changes in its surroundings, the boulder on top of the hill remained the same. A lonely existence to a love that was lost.

In the years that passed, the hill was made into several trails for hikers. Nobody noticed the boulder on top of the hill because most of the time it was covered with  
leaves that have been blown to the area because of the strong winds.

It was one morning when fate played a role in the lives of two innocent people. That morning there were two groups of families that were following two separate trails. One family had a 7 yr-old son, who was tall for his age and the other family had a petite 5 yr-old girl.

While his parents and cousins were busy following the trail, the 7 yr-old boy decided to follow another set of trail as if he knew where he was going and he found himself on top of the hill.

Meanwhile, the 5 yr-old girl saw another trail and found herself following it, leaving her parents who were busy walking ahead. Her feet seemed to know where she was going until she reached the top of the hill.

She saw a young boy and they both stared at one another. Then suddenly, something warm brushed against her leg which made her shout and jumped. The boy ran towards the girl and lifted her. He carried her in his arms and sat on one of the big stones near the boulder.

He whispered to her "Do not be afraid, I am here. I will take care of you."

The girl pushed him away from her and smiled at him.

"Are you okay now?", he asked her. And she nodded.

He stood up and put her down and both of them walked towards the boulder. One part of the boulder had the rays of the sun shining brightly. On it was a carved heart with two unfamiliar characters that were clear but with lots of space in between them. She looked at him again, took his hand and held on to it. And he smiled at her.

Then they heard voices. They both knew it was their parents looking for them. The boy looked down and saw something bright. It was an oval stone and the rays of the sun just made it seemed bright. When he picked up the stone, it broke into two.

He gave the other half to the girl and said, "When we're both grown up, I will find you and you can give me back the other half of this stone."

The girl kept the stone close to her heart. Both of them once again stared at one another. They waved goodbye and each went back to their original trail.


	3. The dream

Chapter 3 The Dream 

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This story is a product of my imagination and  
I do not own the names, characters, places and incidents and events in the story which are used fictitiously.

* * *

She was on top of a hill and she was walking towards a boulder. On the side of the boulder, she saw a carved heart with words that she could not understand. 

Then she heard a young man's voice saying, "…we will always love each other and nothing will ever keep us apart. If you and I will be forced apart, I promise you , I will come back for you even after life."

She suddenly woke up perspiring. She was in her bedroom. It was only three o'clock in the morning.

"Why am I having this dream again?"

In fact, she started having that dream since she was 5 years old after their summer trip to Taipei. She just closed her eyes and started her breathing technique.

"Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in , breathe out" until she was able to sleep again.

Meanwhile, at the same time in a different location...

He was on top of a hill and he saw the boulder with a carved heart. He knew this boulder. Somehow he knew he has seen this place but he could not remember when.

Upon reaching the boulder, he touched the carving and then he heard a young lady's voice "…nothing will keep us apart, my love. You and I will always be together forever even unto our next life."

The ringing of his alarm clock woke him up from his dream. He saw that he was in his room once again and he remembered the dream.

"Why am I having this dream again?"

He was having this dream since he was 7 years old after their vacation from Japan.

And looking at the time, he stood up and went straight to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

review! 


	4. A WaRm StArE

Chapter 4 A Warm Stare

* * *

Sorry if this is a boring fic….

* * *

(Los Angeles, CA)

After parking his car at the basement of the Bank of America building at Wilshire Blvd., Uchiha Sasuke, a senior partner of Hyuuga & Associates hurriedly rode the elevator to his penthouse suite just in time for his 8:00 o'clock meeting.

It was a regular day in the life of Uchiha sasuke, one of the most aggressive and well-known young lawyer of L.A. and outstanding in his chosen field which is corporate law.

At his office and after his meeting, his partner Uzumaki Naruto came in with a distinctive frown on his face.

"What's that frown for" asked Sasuke

Naruto said "Well, I met this wonderful girl at the coffee shop. You know me, whenever I give out my killer smile, I get to have the lady's phone# right away. But this time, she didn't even bother to look my way. She just gave me her sweet smile like she does with her other customers."

"Hey Naruto, you must have lost your touch!"

Naruto shook his head and said "Do you think so?"

And they both laughed out loud.

"Sasuke, why don't we go to the gym later. We need to stretch our bodies"

Sasuke looked at his appointment schedule and found out that he is free so he agreed.

That night when they reached 24 Hour Fitness, Sasuke noticed that it was full packed.

"Wow, it seemed that almost all of Hollywood are here" says Sasuke.

Naruto replied, "That's good for me. Okay brod, got to do what I got to do! And he started flirting with a group of ladies who were on their way to aerobics class".

Sakura decided to try on some weights. He turned towards the weights section when he noticed a pretty girl listening to her MP3 with her eyes closed while in the stationary bike. He can't help but admire her. He saw that he could do some exercise right in front of her so he did go in that direction.

He was waiting for her to open her eyes. He was just fixing the weights when he heard a loud thump.

It was the girl who hit her head in front of the stationary bike. It seemed that she fell asleep and lost control of her body when her head planked down.

She sat up, a bit disoriented, massaging her forehead. She looked around if there were people who saw her. There were not any from her back and from her side and when she looked in front, she opened her eyes wide and stared at Sasuke

Sasuke winked at her and asked "Did you hurt yourself?"

The girl once again closed her eyes and remembered what happened before she went to the gym

Flashback

"Where is it?" Sakura asking herself.

Sakura, entrepreneur, owner of "Touche" a speciality shop catering to women, was looking for the book she just borrowed from the library. It was a book on the "Interpretation of Dreams".

A usually organized person, lately she has been in a state of anxiety. Reason was the dream she has been having the past days. She needs to relax or else she will reach her breaking point. She needs to sleep. She needs to go out. Whichever will make her be at peace.

While going over one of the drawers in her night stand, she saw a red box which she opened it at once.. She saw half of a stone and when she held it, she felt something warm all over her body. She dropped the stone, then closed the box and pushed it back inside the drawer.

That weird feeling made her become more restless so she decided to get her gym bag and go straight to 24 Hour Fitness.

It was past 6:00 pm when she reached the gym. She found her favorite stationary bike and stayed on it for more than an hour. She listened to her music at her MP3 and unconsciously fell asleep.

End of Flashback

The voice once again asking her made her open her eyes.

"Miss, did you hurt yourself?"

And they both stared at one another, both felt a sudden feeling of warmth enveloped them.

Sasuke thought it was still early for him to feel warm since he has not started yet lifting weights.

Sakura, on the other hand, thought that she must be having early menopause at the age of twenty four because of the hot flushes she's been feeling lately.

She shook her head, then stood up and with poise walked back to the shower room, never looking back.

Sasuke's eyes followed her. He wanted to approach her but he hesitated. He was thinking what it was with that lady that he felt this feeling of wanting. This feeling of belonging.

"Oh well, " he told himself, "I must be hungry" and his stomach did make a growling sound.


End file.
